


Just How Many?

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awaken, F/M, Longing, Love Poems, Prose Poem, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Original poem





	Just How Many?

Just how much sleep must I have before I awaken?

Just how many times can I hope for anyone near?

Just how many times can I slip through life in my slumber?

Just how many scares must I go before I know fear?

Every night, every day, every second and hour

Just how many mean I’ll be here this year or next?

Just how many months can go before I finally meet you?

Just how many lifetimes can run out before there’s none left?


End file.
